The sebaceous secretion discharging into the ear duct can often induce accumulations such as to cause obstructions of the ear duct itself. In particular, the attempt to remove the accumulations by cottoned sticks, the so-called cotton flocks, may cause a greater compaction of the waxy substance, thus in fact inducing hearing disturbances of an even serious nature.
This type of problem generally calls for an expert's, a physician's or a nurse's attention capable of removing the occlusion, normally by utilising water jetted from a syringe or appropriate tools for inspecting the ear duct. Such interventions are usually complex in relation to the nature of the problem in itself, also rather painful and bothersome for the patient, and may result in an affection of the walls of the ear duct, which are easily irritated.